


Making An Honest Demon Out Of Her

by Dreamin



Series: Fictober 2019 [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Prompt Fill, female Beelzebub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Gabriel's been acting odd all week and Beelzebub finds out why.





	Making An Honest Demon Out Of Her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).

> Inspired by the Fictober 2019 prompt afteriwake sent me -- “Yes, I’m aware. Your point?”

With Heaven off-limits to her and Hell off-limits to him, the only neutral place for Beelzebub and Gabriel to have their dates was Earth.

Specifically, London.

After trying every pub in the greater London area (Gabriel’s idea), they settled on a handful of favorites. Sitting alone at a table at the Mayflower, Beelzebub wondered how much longer Gabriel would keep her waiting. Michael, her spy in the Penthouse, had told her that Gabriel had been on edge all week, snapping at everyone and generally making quite the nuisance of himself.

_And that’s different from every other week, how?_ she thought, smirking, as she sipped her wine, red as always.

“You’re aware, Elze,” Gabriel said as he sat down across from her, smiling a bit, “that humans have specific labels for people in their lives, correct?” Skipping the greeting entirely was typical of him at this point in their relationship.

Beelzebub rolled her eyes. Humans and the pair dubbed the Ineffable Husbands were common conversation topics. “Yes, I’m aware,” she muttered. “Your point?”

He started ticking off labels on his fingers. “Sibling. Parent.” His smile softened. “Friend. Best friend. Girlfriend.” The self-proclaimed Archangel Fucking Gabriel took a deep breath then pulled a white velvet ring box out of the pocket of his jacket and set it on the table. “Fiancée.”

She stared at the box then at him for a heartbeat then chuckled. “Very funny, Gabe. You even have the display of nervous energy down pat – I hear you were a holy terror all week. Most convincing.” Holding up her glass, she added, smirking, “I congratulate you on your ability to mimic a human.”

Gabriel stared at her and if she didn’t know how good of an actor he was, she would’ve sworn he was genuinely hurt. He snatched up the box as he rose, muttering, “Forgive me, I was mistaken.”

_What the hell?_ She reached out to grab his hand, murmuring, “Wait, you’re … serious?”

He looked at her, confused. “You thought I wasn’t?”

“Frankly, no.”

Gabriel sat down again, examining her face carefully. “What do you think we’ve been doing the past six months if not working our way up to this moment?”

She shrugged helplessly. “Having fun?”

He smiled, relaxing a bit. “Don’t you think we’d have even more fun as a married couple?”

“It’s obvious you haven’t thought this through,” she said, rolling her eyes. “Neither side would give permission, plus where would we live?”

“We don’t have to tell our bosses,” he said, smirking. “And I think we should get a place in London, maybe in the Ineffable Husbands’ building.”

“I’m sure they’ll just love that,” Beelzebub muttered. Still, the idea of marrying the man in front of her had merit.

Gabriel chuckled. “Then there’s how we feel. I never thought I’d love a demon but you’re easy to love. Of course, no one’s easier to love than me.”

He was right, of course, but she wasn’t about to tell him that. She rested her elbow on the table and her chin in her hand, smiling amusedly at him. “Just keep telling yourself that, Archangel.”

Sliding the box towards her, he said, his grin widening, “So, what’s it going to be? Will you let me make an honest demon out of you?”

Rolling her eyes, she then murmured, smiling a bit, “I suppozzz.”

“Yeah, I’m gonna need something a little more definitive than that.”

“Okay, okay – yes.”

Gabriel’s triumphant shout was heard in both the Penthouse and the Basement and the wave of love that accompanied it was enough to make the denizens of both smile, if only for a moment.


End file.
